


Weakness

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Resurrection, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Drizella gives Regina a "present" to throw her off the trail from saving Henry.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous on CuriousCat prompted: OQ + 65 ( “ Did you do something different with your hair? ”) & 20 ( “ Please don’t hurt me like this. ”)

“You won’t win,” Regina told Drizella. “You may think you have everything figured out, but you don’t know me. I will stop at nothing to save my son. And I don’t need true love’s kiss to do it.”

Drizella let out a bitter laugh. “I don’t know you, Regina? You forget that you trained me.” She took a step forward. “You always said that was Rumpelstiltskin’s downfall, that he let you in too much. You were able to seek out his weaknesses.” She crinkled her brows. “How ironic that you shared that with your own student?”

Regina glared at her. Where exactly was Drizella going with this?

“Here.” Drizella scrawled something down on a piece of paper. “Go to this address. I have a present for you.”

Regina hesitantly accepted the address. “How do I know this isn’t a trap to kill me?”

“I told you, Regina, I need you alive. Have to make sure my step-wench and her oh-so darling husband don’t break the curse.”

Drizella walked out from behind the bar and exited. Her heels obnoxiously clacked the entire way. Regina stared at the address, her blood running cold.

_315 Arrow Lane_

“Please don’t hurt me like this,” she whispered.

She walked down several deep alleyways, holding her jacket closer to her. Following Roni’s memories, she took a left and found a street that her cursed-self had always avoided for some reason. Roni never understood why it haunted her. Regina was the one with the memoires as to why.

She carefully followed the numbers, her heart pounding and her body breaking out into a cold sweat. She finally reached 315, a rundown apartment building. Wooden panels were struck over the door, blocking her entry. Regina grabbed her purse and broke open an already fractured window, climbing inside. It smelt of mildew and cobwebs. A single light hung from the ceiling, barely illuminating the room.

“Hello?” She called out. “Is anyone there?”

A figure fumbled in the back. It was tall. They came closer, but stopped just short of being seen.

“Please,” she begged. “Just step into the light.”

The figure stared intently at her, only its blue eyes being seen. It took a moment, but soon they stepped forward.

“Robin,” she gasped.

His face was scraped, his hair a greasy mess. God, he reeked of a mix of alcohol and body odor. He had been growing out his facial hair. Even so, she found herself running towards him.

Robin placed a hand on either one of her cheeks. “Regina,” he whispered.

“You…you remember?”

“As if I could ever forget you.”

She let out a shaky cry, going to kiss him but stopping short. “How?” She looked him up and down. “What…what happened to you?”

“Some time ago…I was brought here. I don’t know what happened, but one minute I was watching over you and the kids…and the next…” His breath came out shakily. “Someone in a cloak always brought me food and water, but I was kept prisoner.”

Regina shook her head, clutching him closer. “Drizella,” she murmured. The witch would think that this would get her off her mark and distract her. Little did she know, Robin cared about Henry. His daughter was affected by this curse as well.

“Huh?”

“It’s…a long story. What’s important is, I have to get you out of here. A lot is going on and…at least I’m not going through it alone.”

“Never.” He ran his fingers through her short, chin length hair. “Did you do something different with your hair? And are you wearing a Led Zeppelin shirt?”

She chuckled, in spite of herself. “There’s a lot I need to catch you up on, but for now I’ll just quote a good friend: We were cursed.”


End file.
